lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Spot-itis/Transcript
Rosy: I stocked up some orange juice in my first aid kit, just in case we might run in to someone who has the sniffles, and plenty of band... Mittens: Look out! (giggles) Rosy: (gasps) Mittens: Whoo! Rosy: In case someone gets into a sledding accident! Mittens, Polar Bear, are you okay? Do you need bandages, a splint, an ice pack maybe? Mittens: (giggles) No thanks, Rosy were fine! Rosy: Well, I better give you a checkup just to make sure. X ray! Bear: (grabs x ray) Rosy: Let's see if there is any broken bones. Nope, you're both fine! Mittens: I feel great! How about you polar bear? Polar Bear: (agrees) Mittens: Polar Bear's ready for another ride! Rosy: Just don't bump into anything. Mittens: You got it! See ya! Rosy: As I was saying I also brought tissues in case someone's nose is red and... Spot: (interrupts) Blue! Yellow! Thanks, Zebra! Looks like were ready to go! Rosy: Hi Spot, where are you off to? Spot: I'm working outside today, on my latest art project! Rosy: Outside? Well then, you'll need plenty of this, sunscreen! Spot: (squeezes tube) Thanks, Rosy! Well were off! Rosy: Um, you're welcome! You see Bear, it always pay to be... Peanut: Rosy! Rosy: Huh? Who said that? Peanut: (giggles) Up here! Rosy: Oh, hi Peanut, practicing walking on stilts? Peanut: Yup! And now, hold and be prepared to be amazed, today for the first time ever, you'll see an elephant walking on stilts! Elephant: (trumpets) Rosy: Wow! Elephant, you look pretty steady up there, for your first time on stilts. Peanut: Well, she's not exactly walking, yet. But this is just the first step, so speak. Rosy: Fresh helment! Bear: (throws the helment out) Rosy: Wear this just to be on the safe side. (throws the helment on Elephant) Elephant: (trumpets) Rosy: Well, I guess I could put away my first aid kit , it looks no one else needs my help today. Cat: (meows) Rosy: Jewel, your covered with... Jewel: My ruby sapphire emrarled tiara which I always wear on the second Tuesday of every month. Rosy: Mirror, No! Look your covered in spots! Jewel: Hmmm, It matches my tiara. Cat: (meows) Rosy: But you could get sick with a serious illness, Are you feeling flush? Jewel: No. Rosy: Sniffly? Jewel: No. Rosy: Headache? Jewel: Not at all, I feel fine. Cat: (agrees) Jewel: And so does cat! Rosy: Well, I still better check up, just to make sure it is not serious, come with me please! Jewel: Okay! Peanut: Okay Elephant, ready to take your first steps on stilts? Elephant: (Nervous) Peanut: It's okay if your nervous, just take one step at a time. Elephant: (falls) Peanut: Elephant, are you okay? Elephant: (agrees) Peanut: Now, here's the first step, now all you have to do is get back up there and try it agian. Elephant: (Shakes his head no) Peanut: Why not? Are you afraid that you might fall again? Elephant: (Shakes his head yes) Peanut: Never fear my pal I have something that can make you laugh up here! HAHAHA! Be right back. Rosy: Looks like everything is normal except for your spots of course and you both feel fine? Jewel: Perfectly Perfect! Cat: (meows) Rosy: Hmmm this is a very odd case indeed. We can't take any chances! I know exactly what you need! (cuts bandage) And done! Bandaging your spots can help them heal. Andyou both need to stay here so you can rest. Bea: I'm sure one of my books can solve this an egg huh! Owl: (hoots) Bea: Let's see what I have here. Multi Colored Stripes and How To Cure Them? Nope. Home Remedies for Silly Skin Squiggles? Interesting but not helpful. Perhaps, the book on Spot Lights might shed some light on a subject. Or maybe a book on Spot Welding? Rosy: Bea, do you know what this means? Bea: Means I need to get more books? Rosy: It means I'm going to have to solve this medical mystery on my own. I'll be a true medical pioneer. Bea: Scene this is a new disease you get to name it. Rosy: Hmmm why don't we just call it Spot-Itis. Now if i'm going to get to the bottom of this I need to ask you some questions. First I need to know what you have eaten, and everywhere you have been for the past three weeks. Jewel: Fortunately, I keep purple records of my busy social calendar. Lets see. Crumbs: Who wants a fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookies? Rosy: That's so nice of you Crumbs, but i'm busy interviewing a patient right now and trying to solve a major medical mystery. I need to pay attention to every little detail. Crumbs: Oh okay, well let me know if you get hungry. Jewel: So, three weeks ago I co hosted a lovely tea party with Crumbs, we served finger sandwiches with the crust off of course and... Rosy: Wait, Crumbs has spots too, I need to bring here in for an evaluation at once. Looks like spot-itis is spreading! Crumbs come back! (rushes out of her hospital) Peanut: You're doing a great job balancing Elephant, we'll have you walking in no time. Crumbs: Who wants a sweet treat? Rosy: Crumbs, wait! Crumbs: Rosy, I knew you can't resist my cookies. Rosy: No Crumbs, Look! You're covered in spots! Crumbs: I am? I am! Mittens: Do I smell cookies? Rosy: Mittens, you have spots too! And so do Polar Bear and Mouse! Mittens: Whoa, where did they come from? Rosy: It looks like you all have a serious case of spot-itis Peanut: What about Elephant and me Rosy? Are we sick? Rosy: Nope, all clear Crumbs: Well, i'm maybe sick, but I feel just fine! Mittens: Me too! Rosy: Unfortunately, you don't look fine and with six cases that means we have a full blown spot-itis academic! Elephant: (falls) Rosy: Okay everyone, I hope you all feel comfortable here. And I want you to know I'll be working night and day to find the cure. So how is everyone feeling? Jewel, Crumbs, and Mittens: Fine! Rosy: Curious. One of the strangest symptoms is that the patients insist that they feel perfectly fine! Crumbs: Rosy, should you be with us if you're not sick? Rosy: Absolutely, It's my quantity to nurse you all back to health. Now, I want everyone to stay and bed and rest. (passes bells) But if need something anything just ring the bell... Jewel: (rings bell) Rosy, my cup of tea is gone cold. Would you mind getting me a fresh cup? Rosy: No problem. Jewel: And sense you're going into the kitchen, Can I also bring me a owl of soup? Rosy: One bowl of soup coming up! Jewel: (rings bell) I believe cat is requesting another blanket. Cat: (meows) Rosy: Blankets for everyone! (bell rings) Jewel: Wasn't me or cat. Rosy: Ahhh! Our qarrentine hotline so we communicate with the outside world without spreading the disease. Bea: We heard about the academic Rosy. How's everyone feeling? Rosy: Everyone says they feel fine. But it's spreading and we have to do everything we can to contain it. Bea: Indeed! Mittens: I can hear Bea just fine without the tin can. Peanut: Rosy, is there anything we can do to help? Rosy: Yes, Peanut sense your on stilts and have a good view from up there, I like you to search around Lalaloopsy Land. Anyone who is sick should come here immediately. Peanut: You got it Rosy! Attention one in all! Are you spotted? Are you dotted? Then step right this way. Rosy: And Bea, I like you to do more research on possible treatments. Bea: I'll let you know as soon as I find something. Wish everyone well! Rosy: Bea hopes you all feel better soon! Mittens: That's not what she said. Jewel: I was wondering about my tea, my throat is a little dry. Rosy: A new symptom, dry throat better write that down. Fresh tea for everyone coming right up! Peanut: I'm sorry, Elephant but we have to stop our stilt lesson for now. Rosy asked me to search far away who maybe sick, especially sense you can't walk on your stilts yet. Elephant: (walks on stilts) Peanut: Elephant, you're walking! Spectacular! Now we search together! Walk this way. Hello? Is anyone out here? Hello? Pillow: Over here Peanut! Peanut: Hello! Dot you have dots! Pillow: Sheep and I were taking a nap and we woke up like this. Dot: Bird and I were scouting for a good place to have a sky gazing party when I noticed our spots. Peanut: Warming up my snistances of Lalaloopsy Land Rosy's on the case! But, everyone should follow us to the quarrentine, so they could rest. Pillow: Rest? Sounds like a good plan to me! Peanut: Great job Elephant keep it up, now everyone come with me! Elephant: (falls) (Back in Rosy's Hospital where everyone is sleeping...) TO BE CONTINED!!! Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs